Relief, an artistic and decorative work, is usually done on wood or concrete or those materials which are either hard or thick. As for an eggshell, since it is very thin and fragile, a relief can not be formed on it by using any kind of knives. But, if possible, it may acquire commercial value and make people interested. In order to attain the aim, the inventor has tried hard and finally worked out this invention.